


Rise in Resistance

by Kizuniya



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chris Thorndyke is Chrysanthemum Robotnik, Chrysanthemum Robotnik, Earth and Mobius Never Split, Gen, I rescued it from a actual floppy disk!, I was inspired okay!, Inspired by songosai's Successor -concept drawing in 2003!, Remember when Chris had a minor breakdown in S.O.N.I.C.X and said he didn’t want to be the nice guy?, The Oracle of Delphius is confused, The plot outline at least..., This fic has survived four computers as a drabble in a text file written in 2003, basically Dark Chris, that's probably a bad sign..., this is that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuniya/pseuds/Kizuniya
Summary: In the aftermath of Queen Aleena’s disappearing act Dr. Robotnik stomps out some rebels, one child does not flee, and that gives him an idea.It took one human to overthrow a nation, but if he wishes to rule beyond his lifetime then he needs to start a dynasty, adopting his young and therefore mouldable disillusioned cousin Chris Thorndyke and indoctrine him to be the perfect Robotnik heir should do the trick.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Rebuilding The Cosmic Interstate





	Rise in Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t at this time own any published work of Sega, DIC Productions, L.P. or Les Studios Tex S.A.R.L.

Western Territories, Mobius  
The scent of smoke and ash hung heavy in the air, in the distance buildings burned merrily to the ground in spite of the night's rainfall making the ground a mushy, muddy mess.  
Dr. Robotnik dictator and newly crowned conqueror of the planet smiled widely teeth showing with laugh lines creasing beneath his black and crimson eyes, causing the line of manacled humans in front of him to flinch in unison, the Special Weapons and Tactics Robots, obedient robot soldiers of the newly established Robotnik regime patrolled the village searching out dissidents and unlucky bystanders to take into custody as well as to guard Doctor Robotnik against any Human or Mobian foolishness.  
And indeed Mobians were a foolish lot, thought Doctor Robotnik idly to himself, shunning technology and logical advancement, preferring to linger in the past hypocritically picking and choosing what advanced technology to use to maintain their altogether primitive government. Humans were a likewise passive lot content to idle life away in the isolated wilds of the planet pursuing whatever interested them, never striving towards anything.  
Sometimes Dr. Robotnik wondered what Mobius would be like if only humans existed, as a thought exercise. There had been studies shown that a lack of proper multispecies socialization in Humans led to a heightened sense of ambition and massively lessened empathy for the unknown. A common school of thought was that Humans and Mobians had crawled out of the primordial goop together and been bosom buddies since day one, tempering each other's flaws with proximity.  
Still, turning back to the issue at hand Dr. Robotnik took a deep breath somewhat saddened the rainfall had washed away the delightful smell of ozone from laser fire and turned to his assistant, his nephew Snively. “Nothing like a little murder and mayhem in the morning eh Snively?”  
Unlike himself who was shielded from the water by a forcefield, Snively was soaking, wet brown hair plastered to his head and tucked behind his ears to keep his vision clear as he tapped away the waterproof digital manifest having forgone the offered forcefield umbrella citing the microwave particle-induced headache the technology sometimes caused him “Nothing quite like it Sire, it's enough to bring tears of joy to my eyes.” Spoke his nephew idly in his signature nasally drawl as he scanned the prisoner manifest.  
Dr. Robotniks mood darkened when he thought of the one fly in the ointment of his war for planetary conquest “The only thing to make this day better would be to catch that dratted hedgehog”  
“Queen Aleena is proving quite elusive, sire” affirmed Snively sounding likewise irritated shaking some water out of his green combat fatigues.  
“No matter, we’ll find that rodent”  
Snively blinked in surprise as he stared intensely at something on the readout “Sire? I’ve found something.. unusual on the manifest”  
Robotnik rolled his eyes in annoyance, his nephew always liked to be dramatic about the littlest thing “Spit it out, Snively”  
“I think you need to see this to believe it Sire” Snively addressed the SWATbot commander “SWATbot 2946, bring prisoners 253, 254 and 255 before us”  
“Yes Sir” Droned the robot assembling a group and returning in short order.  
“Well, my nephew was right! I almost don’t believe my eyes” Spoke Dr. Robotnik after a short silence gazing at the trio of prisoners before him, the male with brown hair and eyes, then the female with more familiar features whom he addressed first “Hello Lindsey”  
“You know this maniac?” Spoke the man staring incredulously at his somewhat bitter looking wife “Yes Nelson, his name is Julian Ivo Robotnik though our family originally changed our names to get away from the stigma of great-grandfather Gerald’s actions, he’s my cousin through my grandmother Maria” Lindsey raised her head showing burning blue eyes framed by golden hair. Doctor Robotnik grinned as Nelson shot a horrified look at the revelation.. and his wife.  
“I take it your husband didn’t know he was marrying into a family with such a.. storied past?” Judging by how Nelson was looking at his wife and presumably his child probably not or he likely wouldn't have married into it. Dr. Robotnik sneered well used to the sentiment, there was a reason he himself had hidden the connection from Queen Aleena and her advisors after all. “Indeed not many people know that Maria Robotnik survived her wounds from the incident. People forget that humans are endurance hunters, we may not shrug off damage like Mobian’s but our ability to soak it up and rise above it is unsurpassed by any known species.”  
Robotnik’s gaze moved to the third prisoner he had previously ignored, a quiet young human a boy with brown hair that defied the rain and stuck up in of angles “Is this your son?”  
“Leave him alone Robotnik!” snarled Lindsay realizing their suddenly precarious position her family was in and attempting to lunge forward but held fast in place by the Swatbots.  
“Look at me boy” the boys gaze snapped up, blue eyes meeting intimidating red the boy found his chin gripped “Clear Robotnik eyes, you look a lot like Grandfather Gerald but I wonder if you have the same capacity”  
“Capacity?” Questioned the boy as he met Robotnik’s gaze evenly.  
“Not even a hint of fear, impressive, tell me, how do you feel about Robotics?”  
“I’m the best in my class” the boy stated flatly. Interestingly enough there was no pride in the boy's gaze much like his own had been at that age, embittered by the jealousy of classmates. “I myself had the same problem, none appreciated my genius”  
“And now they flee before you in terror, must be nice” That comment caught Robotnik flatfooted before he barked a laugh the beginning of an idea forming.  
“Tell me boy, what do you want in life, what do you desire?”  
Christopher Thorndyke thought back to the incessant bullying over his superior skills, endless etiquette training, and the constant parties where his parents touted him around like a prized show pet then being repeatedly being told he wasn't mature enough despite being smarter than everyone in the room put together coupled by being for all intents and purposed shelved when his parents needed to do business then leaving him home alone for weeks at a time because he was apparently smart enough to take care of himself. When he spoke it was quiet with not a quiver to be heard “I’m done being a good little boy scraping in the dirt for the approval of nobodies.”  
Robotnik smiled “Christopher Thorndyke maybe content to mediocrity, Chrysanthemum Robotnik however? He bows to no one”  
Ignoring Lindsey’s horrified protest and Nelson's baleful gaze as they were taken away, Christopher.. no, Chrysanthemum watched expressionlessly as his parents were led away to fates unknown.  
Holding out his hand to the boy “How about it boy? Let me teach you and we will see what capacity you possess”  
They shook hands and behind them, the buildings continued burning as the airships departed towards the distant horizon with their cargo of prisoners.


End file.
